A method for manufacturing an article by means of conventional additive manufacturing is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-190038 that discloses a laser net shape manufacturing (LNSM) method for producing and repairing an article such as BLISK, compressor blade, turbine blade, and compressor part (Patent Document 1). The LNSM method uses a laser and an adaptive toolpath deposition method to create a three-dimensional geometry by precisely cladding thin layers of metal powder on a base material.